


Dads' First Christmas

by Andromytta



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Kid Claire Novak, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Dean and Cas experience their first Christmas with three year old Claire.





	Dads' First Christmas

This was Dean and Cas’s first chance to play Santa.  They adopted three year old Claire in the summer, so this was their first Christmas as a family.  The couple had been up all night wrapping presents, and the Christmas tree was practically over flowing with shiny gifts.  Dean and Cas sat snuggled on the sofa at two in the morning staring at the tree, glowing with lights, presents, and love.  Dean could not stop smiling.

Castiel finally broke the silence.  “Do you think we went overboard, Dean?  I mean, Claire is only three.  It’s not like she’s going to remember any of this.”

Dean looked at his husband as if he had turned into the Grinch himself.  “But _we’ll_ always remember.  Cas, this is our first Christmas as dads.  It should be special.  For her and for us.”

“You have a valid point, I suppose,” Cas replied.

“Besides, by now you should be used to me making a big deal this time of year,” Dean added with a grin.

“Yes, it is one of your oddly redeeming qualities,” Castiel said, with an equal grin.

“Hey, I have lots of oddly redeeming qualities,” Dean mock pouted.

“Of course you do, Dear,” Cas deadpanned, patting Dean’s knee.

“Hey, you did marry me, so I must have something going for me.”

“Indeed.  Pretty green eyes and ‘mad skills’ in bed,” Cas replied, using actual finger quotes around “mad skills.”

“And I can cook,” Dean added jovially.

“And you can cook,” Cas conceded.

Dean took Cas’s hand and wrapped it in both of his as he looked at the tree with a happy sigh.  “Just think how much fun she’s going to have opening all those gifts tomorrow morning.”

“Later this morning, technically,” Cas grinned.  “Ugh, but just think of the mess we’ll have to clean up,” he added with a groan.

“It will be totally worth it, I promise,” Dean said.  “Now, maybe we should try to get a few hours of shut eye before Claire Bear wakes us up at the crack of dawn.”

“Good idea.”

***

At approximately six am, Dean and Cas were awoken by a bouncing, screeching blonde toddler jumping in their bed.  “Daddy!  Daddy!  It’s Christmas morning!  Santa was here!  Let’s go open presents!”  She said in her three year old lisp.

“Alright, Munchkin!  Let’s go see what’s under the tree!” Dean said with way too much cheer.

“Mmmpphhh….” Cas groaned into his pillow.

“Daddy Cas, come on!  Get up!” Claire declared as she tugged on his dark hair.

Dean scooped Claire up into his arms.  “Come on, Claire Bear, let’s make Daddy some coffee then we’ll open presents.”

“But I want presents now, Daddy!”  She said in what wasn’t quite a whine.

“I know, but Daddy needs his coffee if we want him to join us.  You do want Daddy to join us, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.  So go do coffee!”

Several minutes later, Dean was holding a mug of steaming coffee up to the nose of his sleeping husband.  “Come on, Babe.  I can’t keep her out of the gifts for much longer.  You gotta get up.  Look. Coffee.”

“Mmmmppphhh….coffee?” Cas barely managed consciousness.

“Yes, coffee.  But you have to actually sit up if you want to drink any.  I’m not going to have you choke to death on your life blood the morning of our daughter’s first Christmas.”

“Ugh,” Cas sat up with an exaggerated groan and practically snatched the coffee out of Dean’s hands.  “Cooofffeee.  Coffee good.”

“Ok, you’re making words.  That’s improvement.”

“Can’t we postpone Christmas for a few more hours?” Cas groused once he had a healthy sip of the nectar of the Gods.

“Um, only if you’re the one to tell Claire that.”

Cas looked like he was seriously considering it.  “Um, no.  Pass.  Let’s just get this over with so I can take a nap.”

“No nap.  After presents, we have to go over to Sam and Eileen’s for Christmas brunch.”

“Will there be coffee?”

“Yes, lots.  Eileen promised lots and lots of coffee.”

“Fine.  Let’s get this over with.”

An hour later, after opening dozens of picture books, hair accessories, blocks, and dolls, Claire was playing in the discarding wrapping paper.  The only toy she still showed interest in was a ballerina Barbie which she would occasionally hug to her chest before going back to throwing wrapping paper around the living room.  Dean would laugh heartily every time a new mess was created.  Cas, on the other hand, looked like he was going to have a seizure.  “Dean, we should get this cleaned up before we go to your brother’s.  That way we can take a nap as soon as we get home.”

With a put upon sigh, Dean replied.  “Ok.  I’ll distract her so you can get this cleaned up, sound good?”

“Fine.”

Dean sat down next to his daughter and picked up the ballerina Barbie that was still in the box.  “Hey, kiddo.  Do you want Daddy to open this for you so you can play with it?”

Claire nodded enthusiastically.  She watched with rapt attention as Dean carefully removed the doll from its, frankly, excessive, packaging.  As she was distracted, Cas managed to get all of the wrapping paper tied up in a trash bag and all the presents restacked neatly under the tree.

About an hour later, they were all dressed for brunch.  Little Claire was slung over Cas’s shoulder, sound asleep, still clutching her ballerina Barbie as the little family made their way to Sam’s house for Christmas brunch. 

Even Castiel had to admit, it was probably the best Christmas ever.


End file.
